Ponizovje
Ponizovje (Russian: Понизовье) was a mangrove swamp located in Tselinoyarsk, with a warehouse to the north used for transporting supplies, and a small storage building to the west. History Soviet fortifications In the 1960s, the mangrove was used as an aqueduct for transporting supplies across the region. The mangrove contained two warehouses, one to the west and one to the north, both of which are primarily dug into the rock wall and have wooden docks. The western warehouse is small and primarily acted as an armory. The northern warehouse was considerably more massive, with various crates and fuel containers for the region as well as containing a provisions storehouse, as well as being three stories overall. The main mode of transportation was with wooden boats. The Ponizovje warehouse also delivered materials over to Groznyj Grad, around the same delivery route as Rassvet.This is implied by the Cardboard Box A being found at the warehouse, provided that the player hadn't already procured the box at Rassvet earlier. In August 1964, due to the increase of security within Tselinoyarsk regarding Snake's arrival, transportation within the area halted. GRU forces under Colonel Volgin transported an SVD sniper rifle to the western part of Ponizovje for storage. During Operation Snake Eater, Naked Snake traveled through the aqueduct of Ponizovje in order to reach Granin's Design Bureau, avoiding enemy flying platforms on patrol. After reaching the northern warehouse, Snake witnessed Colonel Volgin threatening Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov and his supposed lover Tatyana, after Sokolov had refused to complete the Shagohod weapon. Shortly thereafter, The Boss arrived to deliver the news of The Pain's demise at Snake's hands, and the deployment of The Fear and The End to stop him. It also began to rain, with Volgin becoming nervous about the rain, and stated that Tatyana can "entertain" Volgin until the rain stops. After Snake met with Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, he backtracked to the Ponizovje warehouse in order to unlock a door, which led to Svyatogornyj, and ultimately Groznyj Grad. Behind the scenes Ponizovje is a location in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Because EVA is in Volgin's company during this time and thus has no access to her radio, EVA cannot be contacted for any information during the first trek through the region. Instead, the player has to backtrack to Ponizovje to gain any information on the region after using the punch card Granin supplied to Snake (when EVA resumes contact). When doing so, EVA will remind Snake to go towards the mountains. Walkthrough South Snake first encounters the flying platforms in this area. Simply move forward through the river, avoiding the searchlights. If you need to take down a platform, be aware that it will cause a Caution alert. The Water camouflage acquired from Bolshaya Past or the Crocodile Cap from the swamps are both very helpful. Equipment *Chaff Grenades - on the west side of the river, just before the fork. West This optional area has an armory, containing an SVD sniper rifle. There are also a couple of enemy soldiers here, one of which will give you a radio frequency for an artillery strike. Equipment *Grenades - in the armory; *AK-47 Bullets - in the armory; *TNT - in the armory; *M37 Bullets - in the armory; *Mk22 Bullets - in the armory; *SVD - in the armory; *Mk22 Suppressor - in the north-west of the platform; *Chaff Grenades - in the north-west, under the platform; *Stun Grenades - on a boat; *WP Grenades - on a boat; *M1911A1 Bullets - on a boat; *Mk22 Bullets - on a boat; *M1911A1 Suppressor - in the south of the area, underwater. Warehouse Snake must infiltrate the shipping warehouse to reach Graniny Gorki, and later, to head out to Svyatogornyj. On the first way through, shoot the guards before approaching the docks. There are three, though only two are fully visible at the start (shooting the further away one will attract the third). Enter the warehouse through the path to the north-east. Inside, note that camouflage is next to useless, but equip the Splitter camouflage to make it least likely you are seen from a distance. Immediately after entering the area, follow the path round at a run and press yourself against the short wall part of the railing in front of the entrance door. Wait for the guard below to turn to face west (he is initially facing south) and then run south and roll over the railings, landing behind the boxes. A guard will see you and come to investigate. As he gets close to where you jumped down (he will not look west, so hide behind the boxes) get him in a CQC hold, drag him behind the boxes and choke him/slit his throat. This will attract another guard (and possibly give a caution if you were not perfectly timed - though no reinforcements should be called) so be quick. Run west, pick up the Cardboard Box and wait there. The guard patrolling next to you (the same one you saw at the beginning, though now on the other side of the room) will walk south and not see you. As he passes you, hold him in CQC, drag him out of sight and choke him/slit his throat. By this point, the third guard should be coming down the stairs to investigate the first guard you dispatched. Run north and hide behind the northernmost stack of crates. As the guard comes down to your right, follow the crates round the back, get behind him, and CQC him. The final guard is on the top level. Run south (staying in the cover of the crates as much as possible), and keep an eye on his position. When you get a clear sight at him, tranquilize him and sprint to the top fo the stairs before anyone wakes up, stopping at the food storage room on the way. On the way back through, run and CQC the guard in front of you, keeping an eye on where he is looking. From the top post, you should have no problem tranquilizing the guards below. Equipment Exterior: *Smoke Grenades - at the easternmost spot of the dock; *Night Vision Goggles - on the small central platform; *M1911A1 Bullets - east, underwater; *M1911A1 Suppressor - east, underwater; *Stun Grenades - on the long, western walkway; *MK22 Bullets - on the long, western walkway; *AK-47 Bullets - on a boat; *SVD Bullets - underwater, at the southernmost point of the area; *M37 Bullets - just northeast of the starting point; *M1911A1 Bullets - underwater, between the two platforms. Interior: *Thermal Goggles - in the southwest store room; *Desert face paint - in the southwest store room; *Bandages - in the southwest store room; *Cardboard Box - by the southernmost stack of crates (note that the cardboard box is only found at this location if the player didn't retrieve it at Rassvet); *Serum - once you get through the first door, go south; *Antidote - once you get through the first door, go south; *MK22 Suppressor - on top of the northernmost stack of crates. Swing over the railings and drop to get to it; *Instant Noodles - in the food store room on the second floor of the walkway; *Calorie Mate - in the food store room on the second floor of the walkway; *Mousetrap - in the food store room on the second floor of the hallway; *Styptic - at the end of the second floor walkway; *Disinfectant - at the end of the second floor walkway. Hints & tips *If Snake obtains the SVD from the armory before approaching the warehouse docks, he can kill The End before he is wheeled away by guards. Doing so results in a confrontation with the Ocelot Unit at Sokrovenno instead of The End. *After meeting with Granin, the Water face paint can be found in the waterway in Ponizovje South. Similarly, backtracking around this time will also have EVA explain about Ponizovje's history. Gallery Metal gear hd (1).jpg|Ponizovje in HD. Notes and references Category:Tselinoyarsk